Wiz
Wiz is almond and sharla's adopted son. Appearance Wiz has has soft fur. the ears are almost pointed. They are high, but bend towards the tip. he has a soft tuft of fur on the head. stains and color division is similar to Chase (hasn't got beige in the chest and belly), but instead of beige instead of gold he has. the ears are beige. the tail is similar to that of Chase, but bushier. he has the eyes blue Bio Wiz was born on the 3rd day of the 10th year of the 20th age into a wealthy family and everything was great until the Purges happened. During this time his family and him were taken away from each other by force as their world and citizens were all taken away and never seen again. Wiz was taken to a horrible place known as The Facilities where he was subject to awful experiments and brutality. day in and day out he and his cell mates would be subjected to this. Though unlike others he had leadership skills and a will that would not be broken. He organized an Uprising with his Cell mates against the guards. It started by taking out a few and grabbing their Weapons and escaping their cages. Wiz and his mates made it to the Court yard where they were all expecting a huge fight but it was deserted to their surprise. All of the personal were gone but all of their gear and equipment were still there so Wiz had his mates loaded up on food, weapons, and other gear for their escape. Then Wiz got word from on of his mates that an entire army was coming in from the south and east. They were scared that it was the Confederation army so they hi tailed it North were they found some caves. The cave and its structure were huge! So huge that they could fit all the Pups, and their gear and vehicles they stole from The Facilities. Though unknown to then the force that was coming in was the Takota and T.R.A, this is the moment where Takota would find his Son Speeder. Back to Wiz in his caves this is were he and his mates would called home for the next two years. The cave provided great shelter and had a water source. Wiz and his mates could hunt in the surround area and it was protected by thick brush from above and all around. Their were no problems until two years later as a T.A.S rose to fight T.I.C. From this Charles "Pain" was broken out form the Trussian Forbidden zone and came back to that area too see what became of it. "Pain" returned and found it over groan and much of it burned down, this angered him because he had some new gruesome ideas he was growing to do there. So as pain was leaving he saw some Pups jumping through the trees. He followed them and came to the Caves, he stepped out and instantly tried to attack though as this happened a blast hit him and Admiral Thomas was their from a recent assassination attempt and Investigation on it. Thomas was able to subdue and Capture pain but in the battle Wiz's entire cave village and his mates were force to escape to the woods as they witnessed their entire home destroyed. As Thomas lead Pain away he looked and saw al the Young Pups in the Woods, Wiz was the only one who cam out and dressed Thomas about their situation. Thomas got in contact with Takota who was angry about the area Thomas was in but after who was there he immediately came with aid to he then as well. After Thomas and Takota talked about the decision was made to let all the kidnapped Pups colonize their own world of Corlan. They were all happy except for Wiz, because he was so tire of building and fighting just to survive. He thought of his Family, that he had not seen in years but after reading many of the Confederations Files he learned that his family all died. He was at a point he had no idea what to do then as he and his mates were leaving he met Almond and Sharla who both took an instant liking to him for his bravery and leadership since he helped all those Puppies survive for so long. Wiz and the time was only 12 in Pup years and had to be an adult to fast. So Almond and Sharla decided to adopt him and he was so happy for the first time in several years. So he would go with then as their soon and soon to be brother but he would still visit his friends and help them build their new world as he was still their Great Leader as they all saw him. Personality Wiz is a very sweet and outgoing little Pup for his young age. He is a natural born leader and strategist and caregiver, though he also quite traumatized by what happened to him in his past and sometimes has nightmares about it. Once he is adopted he adapts to his new home and loving parents and soon to be little sibling. Trivia Even after stepping down as Leader and becoming joining a family, the Pups he lead still look to him as their true leader. Category:The Starfleet Pup Database